Le murmure du Serpent
by Cruci0
Summary: L'histoire se déroule à Poudlard, à l'époque de Jedusor, l'année où il ouvra la Chambre des Secrets. Mais ses dessins se verront chambouler par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève, aux origines glorieuses.     il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire d'amour.


« Qui est-elle ? »  
>« C'est Eden Stoyanov, la nouvelle ! »<br>« Mais c'est un prénom de garçon. »  
>« Et alors ? Prénom de fille ou garçon, il faut avouer qu'elle n'est pas mal du tout. »<br>« Mhmmm... Cette fille ne me dit rien, c'est un oiseau de mauvais augure, crois-moi. »

*

Me présenter serait peut-être de mise ?  
>Je me nomme Eden Stoyanov et c'est toujours avec un sourire ornant mon visage que je le cite.<br>Ce prénom à quatre lettres a hanté les murs de Poudlard durant toute ma scolarité là bas, a su attiser la curiosité des élèves, et même celle des Professeurs.  
>J'étais arrivée au début de ma sixième année d'études, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, alors que ces beaux souvenirs remontent à maintenant trois ans. J'avais fait une entrée pour le moins ostentatoire. Les nouveaux élèves étaient rares ; tout le monde s'y intéressait.<br>C'était la veille de la rentrée 1941. Et je me doutais bien que la rumeur concernant la nouvelle élève intégrant l'école avait dû se propager.  
>Je marchais en compagnie du directeur de Poudlard dans les couloirs. Nous nous rendions à son bureau. Il faisait déjà nuit, il devait être dans les environs de vingt heures. J'avais dit au directeur que je m'étais déjà nourrie, n'ayant guère l'esprit à participer à la fête du banquet.<br>Durant le trajet, Mr Dippet (le fameux directeur) ne cessait de piailler et de me lancer des regards peu aimables. Me posant des questions toutes aussi sottes les unes que les autres, sur un ton sévère, et je me contentais de réponses évasives ou de hochements de tête. Mon attention était accaparée vers les innombrables tableaux qui s'offraient à ma vue. Je remarquais également les regards incessants du professeur à mon encontre. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Avait-il entendu parler de moi en mal ?  
>Satanés rumeurs et ragots.<br>Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient immenses, c'était impressionnant. J'en restais bouche bée, mon ancienne école était si différente. L'ambiance chaleureuse et joviale de Poudlard me déstabilisait quelque peu, n'y étant guère habituée.  
>Dès que je ne prêtais pas assez attention aux paroles de Mr Dippet, il me rappelait à l'ordre en parlant plus fort et plus durement.<br>Il ne me fit pas grande impression sur le coup, d'ailleurs peu d'enseignants avaient su capter mon attention et gagner mon respect durant ma scolarité. Non que je me montrais insolente ou irrespectueuse (j'avais horreur des gens abordant des comportements désobligeants), mais peu de professeurs avaient su me comprendre et me plaire réellement. Mr Dippet s'arrêta devant une grande porte et marmonna quelque chose auquel je ne fis point attention.

– Eh bien, mademoiselle, vous n'êtes pas très loquace, dit-il lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans son bureau.

Le visage de Mr Dippet eut un air de dégoût en me lorgnant de haut en bas.  
>Je fus troublée de cette remarque et de l'expression de ses traits. La manière dont il s'exprimait avec moi n'était pas des plus... chaleureuses. Désirait-il réellement que nous conversâmes ? Ou alors ça n'était que pour combler le silence que je m'évertuais à instaurer.<br>Dippet finit par rouler des yeux, je fus vexée. Mais ne m'alarmais pas, j'allais bien parvenir à monter dans son estime, c'était évident. A cette époque, la naïveté et l'ambition gonflaient mon être et perturbaient mon esprit. La naïveté m'aveuglait sottement sur la réalité du monde, et mon ambition n'était que le pâle reflet des espoirs en lambeaux de ma mère.  
>Le professeur commençait à taper du pied, attendant une réponse.<p>

– Veuillez m'excuser, le voyage a été long et je n'ai que très peu dormi. Mon seul souhait est d'aller me coucher, monsieur, répliquai-je.

Les yeux de Mr Dippet eurent l'air de sortir de leurs orbites. J'arquai mon sourcil droit, peut-être m'étais-je exprimée de manière trop froide ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte.  
>Mes dents mordillèrent mes lèvres immédiatement, je ne voulais en aucun cas me montrer malpolie.<br>J'arborai un sourire timide, les traits du Directeur se déridèrent instantanément. En vérité, je n'aimais guère bavarder pour ne rien dire. Je prenais la parole lorsque le sujet était intéressant et que je voulais faire partager mon avis. Sinon, le silence me convenait parfaitement. De toute façon, les gens ne s'intéressaient jamais à ce que je pouvais bien raconter, une fois qu'ils me connaissaient.  
>Mes yeux commencèrent à arpenter de fond en comble la pièce.<p>

– Vous irez bientôt vous coucher, ne vous inquiétez pas. Cela sera encore un peu en désordre. Ignorant dans quelle maison vous serez envoyée, il nous était impossible de tout préparer.

Mon attention se porta sur l'immensité du bureau du Directeur. Tout était ravissant, somptueux même. Des couleurs ors vifs ornaient les mûrs et chandeliers de la salle. Un parfum légèrement sucré, saupoudré d'une once d'odeur vanillée. J'inhalai avec exaltation ce doux mélange d'arômes et emplissait mon corps de celui-ci  
>Le bureau était immense et la chaise avait l'air plus que confortable. Cependant, je dus cesser mon examen et admiration de la pièce afin de ne pas être impolie.<p>

– Je comprends tout à fait, répondis-je doucement les yeux braqués sur les décors de la pièce, il n'y a pas de problème.  
>– Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer le fonctionnement des Maisons et du reste ?<br>– Non, Monsieur. Je suis déjà au courant de ce qu'il faut savoir, merci.  
>– Très bien, ma foi, c'est très bien, dit-il les lèvres serrées.<p>

Je lui souris, lassée par ses paroles inutiles et son attitude sèche. Sur un mûr, il était disposé un tableau de Mr Dippet, datant d'au moins dix ans.  
>Mon attention regagna le vrai, il se massait du bout des doigts son menton pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur sa chaise. Il me lança un nouveau regard qui se voulait discret mais qui se révéla être un échec. Je le fixai avec instance, et son regard changea de direction.<br>Il se mit à chantonner et chercher quelque chose dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement sortir le Choixpeau et me dire ma Maison ?  
>Et que son sifflement sonnait faux et creux à mes oreilles !<br>Poussant un petit cri d'exclamation, Mr Dippet sortit une feuille. Son regard vrilla sur moi.

– Asseyez-vous donc, mademoiselle Stoyanov.  
>– Qu'attendons-nous, Monsieur ? demandais-je avec curiosité.<br>– Le professeur Dumbledore, il souhaite être là lors de votre Répartition, rétorqua-t-il.

Eh bien, ce cher Dumbledore n'avait pas le sens des convenances. La voix du directeur se fit vraiment très sèche, qu'avais-je fait qui pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil ?  
>Je m'assis face à lui et attendis l'arrivée du professeur Dumbledore. La tête baissée, seules mes chaussures demeuraient dans mon champ de vision. Grimaçant, je me dis qu'il était temps de les changer, pourtant je les affectionnais beaucoup.<br>Quand j'eus relevé la tête, je remarquai que le directeur me fixait pendant, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que je l'avais remarqué une seconde fois, il baissa précipitamment les yeux.  
>Hésitait-il à me dire quelque chose ? J'eus un sourire mauvais à cette pensée. Je savais parfaitement à quoi il songeait. Et sa façon de m'épier du coin de l'œil me montrait qu'il appréhendait ma réaction. Je ne voulais pas me mettre le directeur à dos dès les premiers instants... Non, ça certainement pas.<br>Mr Dippet fronça les sourcils et se racla la gorge.

– Mademoiselle, sachez que j'ai eu vent de vos problèmes dans votre ancienne école... Bien sûr, je ne mets pas votre parole en doute, de ce fait, je crois en votre innocence...

Ah bon ? Pourquoi abordait-il ce sujet dans ce cas ? Je fus troublée, ainsi donc la rumeur s'était aventurée jusqu'au sein de cette école ? Je rougis et gloussai telle une sotte de ma stupide « renommée » qui m'avait causée tant de problèmes.

– Cependant, j'espère que vous ne ferez pas de choses... disons, délicates, reprit-il d'une voix glaciale.

J'eus envie de rire au début, mais à l'écoute de sa voix, mon envie se dissipa en un rien de temps... Envolée telle cendres fugaces au vent.  
>Ce Mr Dippet m'avait adressé la parole avec une froideur impressionnante, cette histoire de mon passé avait dû lui torturer l'esprit toute la journée. Et ça n'était pas mon souhait, ça non, pas du tout.<br>Avant que je n'eusse le temps de lui répondre d'une voix douce de façon à le rassurer, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Mr Dippet sursauta et cria « Entrez donc, Albus ! »  
>Peut-être était-ce moi qui me faisais de fausses idées, mais j'eus l'impression que Mr Dippet était soulagé quant à l'arrivée tant attendue de son cher Albus.<br>« N'appréciait-il pas ma compagnie ? » me demandais-je ironiquement.  
>L'homme qui se présenta à moi était grand, presque maigre, abordant une barbe rousse un peu longue, de longs cheveux roux et des sourcils épais. Je ne pus réprimer un petit sourire narquois quant à sa tenue quelque peu... excentrique. Je connaissais de nom Dumbledore, un grand sorcier. Je fus admirative et excitée de le voir en face de moi. Dumbledore me souriait chaleureusement. Il ne se montrait pas froid et distant à l'encontre de Dippet. Un soupire de bonheur s'échappa de mes lèvres.<br>Je me levai et le saluai.

– Je vous présente le professeur Dumbledore.  
>– Enchantée, répondis-je avec courtoisie. Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer, Monsieur.<br>– De même, répondit Dumbledore souriant, j'espère que votre intégration au sein de Poudlard se passera pour le mieux.

Je lui lançais un sourire reconnaissant. Mon cotât de bavardages était atteint pour la journée. Monsieur Dippet me plaça sur une chaise au milieu de son grand bureau sans me demander mon avis ou autre. Et bien que je fusse d'une nature calme et posée, je trépignais d'impatience à l'idée d'avoir le Choixpeau sur la tête. Même si en prenant compte de mes prestigieuses origines, je savais d'ores et déjà quelle serait ma Maison.  
>Il déposa sur ma tête le fameux Choixpeau. Un silence pesant envahit la pièce, Dumbledore m'examinait avec insistance. Son regard ne m'enchanta pas, il était cordial, certes, mais quelque chose se cachait derrière.<br>La voix ébréchée du Choixpeau vint à mes oreilles et me fit oublier les yeux inquisiteurs de Dumbledore.

– Aucun doute quant à ta Maison, murmura t-il, ton ambition et ta singulière intelligence ne pourront être appréciées à leur juste valeur et exploitées qu'uniquement à Serpentard.

C'est donc tout ? J'en fus vexée sur le coup. J'étais bien plus qu'une simple fille « ambitieuse et singulièrement intelligente ».  
>Dans mon ancienne école, on parlait beaucoup du Choixpeau magique qui savait si bien nous cerner. Tous les élèves rêvaient d'avoir la chance de passer sous le Choixpeau. Quelle déception ! Tant d'histoires pour si peu... Il ne m'avait pas du tout cernée à ma juste valeur. Je fis la moue et je crus voir un sourire amusé se former sur le visage de Dumbledore.<br>Monsieur Dippet retira le Choixpeau de ma tête et me félicita sèchement une nouvelle fois. Quant à Dumbledore, il me glissa à l'oreille sur un ton peu convaincu que l'on disait que c'étaient les sorciers les plus intelligents qui allaient à Serpentard. Je me levai de la chaise en lâchant un petit rire.

– Albus, allez donc chercher Horace, je vous prie, dit Dippet à Dumbledore, puis il se retourna vers moi et me déclara : Monsieur Slughorn est professeur des potions mais également directeur de la maison Serpentard.

J'acquiesçai en silence. Dumbledore me regarda de ses petits yeux bleus quelques instants, un long frisson parcourra mon échine. La manière dont il m'avait lorgnée n'avait rien de... plaisant. Il m'avait examinée avec soin. Trop de soin. L'impression que mes vêtements eurent quittés ma chair et m'être retrouvée nue devant Dumbledore m'effleura l'esprit.  
>Cependant, je ne fis pas voir ma confusion et affichai une allure parfaitement désinvolte. « Ne pense à rien et ne laisse rien voir » songeais-je.<br>Lorsque le dénommé Horace pénétra dans le bureau (j'avais oublié son nom de famille), je remarquai tout d'abord ses cheveux épais d'une couleur paille et sa moustache quelque peu rousse (tant de roux dans cette école !).  
>Cet Horace avait un petit embonpoint et affichait un double menton impressionnant. Il émanait de lui une image joviale et chaleureuse. J'eus l'étrange impression que mon corps se réchauffait.<p>

– Oh, eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? S'exclama-t-il en me souriant. Une nouvelle élève dans ma Maison ? M'en voilà ravi, venez ma chère, je vous emmène dans votre dortoir. Vous devez être exténuée et se fatiguer en longs discours serait bien inutile.

Enfin une parole sensée, je me languissais d'un bon lit et rêvais d'une nuit de sommeil ! Je lui sourit avec sincérité et soulagement en me redressant.

– Tout est prêt, Horace ? demanda toute fois Monsieur Dippet.  
>– Oui, oui, mademoiselle Black et Malefoy partageront leur dortoir avec mademoiselle Stoyanov. Allez, bonne soirée.<p>

Je saluai avec politesse le professeur Dumbledore qui me souriait avec amusement, et remerciai le directeur pour s'être occupé de moi – bien que j'aurais préféré qu'il n'en fasse rien. Il ne me répondit pas, se contenta d'un hochement de menton. Mhmm, je lui avais fait mauvaise impression, ou disons qu'il connaissait mon passé et n'avait qu'une piètre image de moi.  
>Monsieur Slughorn (son nom m'était revenu à l'instant) entama le pas pour sortir du bureau, et je m'empressai de le suivre.<br>Il me montra quelques passages rapides et simples pour me rendre à la salle commune des Serpentards, m'indiqua également les couloirs à éviter et ceux qui étaient interdits aux élèves. Il me cita les noms de quelques professeurs que j'oubliais à mesure qu'il les nommait et ce fut tout.  
>Il ne me posa guère de questions, que ce soit sur mon passé et mes sottises qui avaient fait parler de moi. Il n'en tenait pas compte, je compris que pour lui, j'étais la nouvelle. Et il ne tiendrait pas compte des rumeurs ou autres choses toutes aussi futiles appartenant à mon passé... J'en fus soulagée, et dès ce premier jour, ce professeur monta dans mon estime.<br>Il avait l'air contrarié cette nuit là, son visage était blême, il tremblait un peu. Je ne lui posai aucune question sur son état qui me paraissait assez fébrile et me contentai de l'examiner discrètement.  
>Je songeais au professeur Dumbledore, qui m'avait fait une très bonne impression bien qu'il m'avait regardée d'une manière étrange voire déplaisante pour moi. Mais il avait l'air de m'apprécier, contrairement au directeur qui s'était comporté de façon très froide, et distante.<br>Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à bon port, il me transmit le mot de passe, me recommanda de ne pas l'oublier, puis nous pénétrâmes dans la salle commune. C'était grand et luxueux. Bien que le plafond relativement bas donnait des airs de cachots à la pièce, on y respirait l'opulence.  
>Les lampes, fauteuils et les lustres étaient verts (chose qui ne m'avait guère étonnée). Il faisait plutôt sombre et une odeur fraîche hantait les lieux. Quelques tableaux ornaient les mûrs, tous étant d'illustres sorciers reconnus.<br>J'appréciais l'ambiance qui émanait des lieux. Cette pièce me plaisait encore plus que le bureau du Directeur !

– C'est très joli, complimentais-je. Mais... Il n'y a pas d'élèves ? plaisantais-je en balayant la salle déserte du regard.

Effectivement, les chaises et fauteuils demeuraient inoccupés et la cheminée éteinte.

– Ils sont encore au banquet, répondit-il comme si c'était évident, puis il reprit, banquet qui d'ailleurs devrait prendre fin dans quelques minutes... Vos affaires sont déjà dans votre dortoir. J'ai fais appeler Mesdemoiselles Malefoy et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car une jeune fille riant aux éclats avec son amie pénétrèrent la pièce. Monsieur Slughorn et moi sursautâmes sur le coup.  
>J'examinais les filles se présentant à nous. L'une était grande, elle arborait une peau neige et des cheveux très clairs également, de grands yeux bleus donnaient à son visage une allure d'elfe et des taches de rousseurs se perdaient sur ses joues. Son corps était élancé et maigre. Ses lèvres en forme de cœur formaient un sourire des plus gracieux et agréables. Elle était belle. C'était son rire que j'avais eu le plaisir d'entendre, il était clair et chantonnant. Innocent surtout, on aurait dit un enfant.<br>L'autre, plus petite et plus en rondeur, avait des cheveux mis longs noirs et deux yeux de la même couleur abyssale. Elle ne paraissait pas très jolie, surtout avec une si belle fille à ses côtés, la pauvre ne faisait pas la comparaison. Leurs rires cessèrent dès qu'elles nous virent.  
>Les deux amies me regardèrent avec attention et accoururent vers moi.<p>

– Tu es Eden Stoyanov ? me demanda la blonde en me souriant, je me nomme Mithra Malefoy. Bienvenue parmi nous !  
>– Enchantée Mithra, et merci, répondis-je avec bonne humeur.<p>

Qu'elle était chaleureuse ! Mithra m'avait prit les mains et me baisa les joues, à la mode française, pensais-je. Son parfum chatouilla mes narines et sa bonne humeur caressa mon cœur. La fille aux cheveux noirs salua le professeur et se présenta à moi. Elle eut une attitude un peu plus froide et moins enjouée que Mithra.

– Je suis Walburga Black, se présenta-t-elle. Bienvenue, Eden.

Je jalousais immédiatement le son de la voix de Walburga, jamais je n'avais entendu une telle voix, aussi suave, de toute ma vie. Elle parlait lentement et celle-ci m'avait charmée dès les premiers instants. C'était l'un des atouts principaux de Walburga : sa voix. Languissante et charmeuse.  
>Mithra me sourit les yeux pétillants et dit au professeur d'une voix pressée :<p>

– Nous nous occupons d'elle, Monsieur, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez partir tranquille.

Le professeur lui sourit et répondit, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, que l'on était jamais sûr avec elles deux. Les deux amies s'esclaffèrent de bon cœur tandis que je remerciai Slughorn pour son aide. Il ne fit qu'un signe de main pour me faire cesser mes remerciements et quitta la pièce rapidement en nous recommandant de ne pas nous coucher trop tard. Aucun risque, j'étais exténuée !

– Allez, viens Eden, susurra Walburga de sa voix de velours, on va te montrer le dortoir.

Voilà comment mon premier jour à Poudlard fut scellé. A cette époque, je ne me doutais pas que je connaîtrai tant de choses dans cette école, tant de changements imprévus, tant d'émotions fortes.  
>Aujourd'hui, je retrace avec amertume et excitation le chemin parcouru à Poudlard. N'oubliant rien, ne laissant rien au hasard.<br>J'ai marqué cette école, ses professeurs, et ses élèves de mon passage. Tout cela sera gravé sur les mûrs et dans les esprits de chacun.  
>Et dans le mien aussi. C'est donc avec joie, peur et ivresse que je replonge dans cet univers.<p> 


End file.
